Sinful Desire
by Hafous
Summary: What if the two of them never was meant to be together!  Summaries are not my thing, read and review plz...


**.:Sinful Desire:.**

**Author Note:**

A simple very sad one-shot that crossed my mind the other day after noticing that most stories got happy endings!

And for my other 5986 story, am gonna try to update soon I PROMISE ^^

Read and enjoy~

* * *

Both sweaty bodies lay in the same cramped single bed of Gokudera's bedroom, Haru's head placed on his bare chest while his slender piano playing fingers combed the strained locks of her brown short hair.

Rays of warm golden sunshine broke from behind the supposedly well closed curtains of the storm Guardian's room, kissing both naked bodies as they looked smashed as one.

The room that welcomed their last night passion was very big, with simple bare white walls, the same as the very owner of this room.

It didn't reveal any of its hidden special characterizes except for trained eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the women sleeping right in his unbreakable embrace, that she always chose to run from, wishing that one day another man's warmth would engulf her.

Gokudera knew as much but he still couldn't resist not pleasuring him self and senses with the silky feeling her milky complexion was, the man who was as tough as a rock, and as stubborn as a little child had fallen in love.

Haru didn't love him back and Gokudera knew that perfectly.

And with all of the emotions that weld up in his heart, body and soul with every single brush the whole thing simply hurt, it just hurt him to no end.

He wanted to walk away, to just leave her alone to that cold hole she had fallen into, and to suffer while utter darkness surrounded her fragile frame; he really tried his best to do so.

But with only a simple glance towards him with those chocolate captivating big round eyes of hers and a little pout drawn on those cherry lips of hers all the walls he tried to build between them would shatter like nothingness, and a wave of wanting to just hold that trembling body of hers near his own lusting one would wash all over him, sweeping him swiftly to her side.

Regret will eat at him every single time while his body would suffer from the worst kind of hangover after she would escape his deadly lock around her whole being whit the simplest motion of Tsuna's fingers.

Gokudera would always be loyal towards the Tenth, he would die for him in a beat of a heart.

But in a very, very small corner of his heart, he wished that (dare he even think it) the Tenth would disappear with the passing wind, leaving the heart of the girl he loved empty, just for him to take over for ever.

Her sweet breathing sound traveled to his just waking up ears, as her chest heaved up and down with every single intake of air, and the ever scowling Gokudera couldn't help but crack a half assed smirked.

If she only was awake to be taken a captive of this particular smile that simply could steal hearts of iron, melting them down.

But she was still sleeping soundly in his arms, her milky skin brushing against his pale one every time she stirred beside the naked him, driving him the limit of his satiny, wanting just for only one time to swallow her whole from head to toe, a simple impossible wish, but the guy was at least allowed to dream.

Feeling the urge inside his soul nagging on the walls of his miserable heart, Gokudera brought him self closer to the sleeping beauty that lay peacefully underneath the same sheets they both shared, wrapping both bodies together, his warm lips brushed gently at Haru's forehead, as if asking her to wake up from her slumber.

The tingling sensation that took all over Haru's body drove the girl to open those heavy lids of her just to be greeted by the same blue greenish eyes that always shock waves of comfort through all of her nerved system, making her surrender her all for him every time their gaze locked, and it was getting harder to ignore the damage that she was going to be caused by all of this mess they both created selfishly.

Haru just wanted to at least for this single moment to be able to stay still in those arms of his, to hear the beating of his heart underneath her heavy head, to be loved by those fingers of his as they combed her hair gently, this was a blissful sin.

Her vision became blurry, as the tip of his finger brushed the first tear escaping her chocolate brown eyes, while his whole form hovered over her smaller one, lips now taking all her hot flowing tears away.  
"If I couldn't be the one for you, the least I can do is take your pain away." His husky voice made her heart crumble and wither in despair all the more, why couldn't she just love _him_?

She prayed a million times and wished for a day when she would wake up and find him the only residence of that small heart of hers, but it never did happen.

The only one she would ever love was Tsuna.

"I…I… Goku-"

His wet lips met her shivering ones, sucking all the words out, a motion of total devotion for the women he loved sincerely.

"I know." Gokudera simply blurted those words out while his hands traveled down Haru's shivering body, his touch did wonders to her.

He knew that those times would be the source of all his misery, but he just thought inside 'To Hell with it!' as he couldn't resist holding the women he loved in his arms, hearing her moan his name over and over as they were one under pure warm sunlight.

And the fact that every time they would make love would be they're last made him all more passionate.

He would love her until she changed her mind, and she might not, ever.

Gokudera cursed under his breath, as he surrounded his all into making love to the love of his life, Haru arched her back in total satisfaction moaning his name sinfully as he memorized every single curve of her entire body, every single vibrate of her sickeningly sweet voice, it would be the last memory.

As both they're harts beat in harmony, knowing perfectly that they didn't belong together, at least not in this life.

* * *

Don't hate me please!

But life doesn't go always as we wish and I wanted to make this clear, I might add a sequel if I found this successful so...

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


End file.
